Coopah Will Always Protect B
by Nanda Evans
Summary: Ele queria poder protegê-lo assim para sempre.


_N/A: Primeira fic de Glee, primeira Anderbros. Tenho lido loucamente as fics em inglês de Anderbros, completamente apaixonada com essa provável relação de proteção e amor entre Cooper e Blaine. Como não havia uma fic sequer em português, resolvi eu mesma escrever uma. Apenas por diversão. Morrerei se a relação deles não for algo perto disso e do que todas as fics estão relatando. Desato toda e qualquer relação com Glee, e tenho dito.  
>Inspirada por uma cena em Brothers &amp; Sisters. Não foi citada, mas a doença é diabetes e o remédio é insulina.<em>

_Disclaimer: Glee, Cooper e Blaine não me pertencem. A girafa me pertence, mas duvido que me renda fins lucrativos. Não é a intenção da fic, apenas entretenimento. Kathlyn me pertence também, mas duvido que a bruxa velha seja melhor que a girafa. Espero que gostem.  
>Aceito críticas construtivas e comentários em geral. Sem mais delongas, The Andebros.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Coopah Will Always Protect B<strong>

- Não!

A voz vinha fraca do andar de cima, e Cooper franziu o cenho enquanto tentava identificar se era real ou apenas fruto da sua imaginação. Talvez tivesse vindo do jogo. Sim, era provável. Apertou o botão de "pause" novamente para voltar a ser o ouriço azul. Estava muito perto de conseguir passar de fase. Quase no chefão. Quase lá...

- Isso dói!

Okay. Aquilo certamente não era coisa da sua cabeça. Ou do jogo. Sem pensar duas vezes, o menino de 13 anos pausou novamente o jogo e levantou-se. Passou pelos quadros pendurados na parede sobre a escada. Ali haviam variadas fotos de dois meninos, um com o cabelo liso e bagunçado, num castanho brilhante e olhos de um azul vibrante. O outro tinha uma pele mais morena, assim como os cachinhos escuros que saltavam de sua cabeça e os brilhantes olhos não tão escuros. Cooper analisou as fotos com certo descaso. Já as conhecia de cor e salteado. Duvidava, no entanto, que seus pais pudessem dizer o mesmo. Estavam sempre trabalhando, sempre viajando, sempre adiando toda e qualquer oportunidade de ficar com os filhos.

Naquela noite em especial, a usual babá não pôde vir. Os pais de Cooper de algum modo conseguiram desencavar essa mulher idosa e mal-humorada, que eles diziam ser sua avó. Cooper não duvidava que ela fosse mãe de seu pai, mas dividir de algum modo genes com ele e seu irmão parecia tão impossível quanto baleias voadoras.

- Você tem que ter o seu remédio, pestinha!

- Fique longe de mim!

Olhando de fora qualquer um pensaria que a tal avó estava torturando o neto. Para Cooper, até certo ponto, aquilo parecia verdadeiro. Mas ele sabia como seu irmãozinho de quatro anos podia ser problemático quando tinha que tomar seu remédio. Talvez por que, esse remédio em especial, não era exatamente para "tomar".

- Vó Kathlyn, deixe comigo - anunciou o adolescente, adentrando o quarto do irmão com o cenho franzido, encarando o objeto na mão da senhora.

Ele certamente não gostava nada da ideia daquela mulher detestável segurando uma seringa perto de seu indefeso irmão caçula. Cooper aproximou-se e estendeu a mão, esperando a resposta de Kathlyn.

- Não sei como fui convencida a vir aqui - resmungou ela.

Ah, Cooper sabia. Não tinha dúvidas de que o pai havia pago a própria mãe para passar a noite ali... Sim, os Anderson podiam ser muito problemáticos. O moreninho já havia insistido mais de uma vez com o pai, dizendo que não precisavam de babá, ele podia cuidar do irmão. Mas, como sempre, suas palavras entraram por um ouvido e saíram por outro. Não havia dúvida de que o pai subestimava o primogênito ao máximo que podia.

- Pode ir dormir, ou voltar para casa, vó Kathlyn. Eu cuido disso - determinou Cooper, com sua melhor postura adulta.

A mulher lançou os olhos duros para o menino, analisando-o como um scanner vivo. Depois de estalar os lábios desgostosamente, colocou a seringa na mão ainda estendida dele e saiu a passos pesados do quarto.

Cooper suspirou aliviado, sentindo o ar voltar aos seus pulmões, como se a mulher estivesse roubando todo o oxigênio do quarto com sua presença. Virando os olhos para o canto do quarto, encontrou um pequeno e trêmulo vulto encolhido atrás de um baú e soluçando audivelmente, apesar de tentar manter-se em silêncio.

- Desculpe, Coop - soluçou ele, ainda encolhido no mesmo local.

Cooper aproximou-se do irmão e afastou um pouco o baú, sentando-se ao lado do pequeno no chão, a seringa ainda na sua mão.

- Não tem problema, B. Você ficou com medo da bruxa. É aceitável - piscou o mais velho, dando um sorriso confiante.

Fungando, o pequeno passou uma das mãos no rosto, secando as lágrimas.

- Mesmo? Não vai contar ao papai, não é?

- Eu? Contar ao papai? - Cooper parecia quase indignado. - Não jogo para o lado das trevas, B.

Com essas palavras, o menino abriu um pequeno sorriso, que logo morreu, deixando mais uma lágrima escapar.

- Vou ter que ser picado de novo? - Murmurou, quebrando o coração do irmão.

- Sabe que sim, B. Mas será rápido, prometo. - Respondeu, puxando-o para o seu colo e apertando seu nariz. - Faça o seguinte, olhe para o meu rosto e pense na coisa mais engraçada que consegue imaginar.

O pequeno franziu de leve o nariz, então fungou e abriu novamente um mínimo sorriso.

- Uma girafa cantando ópera!

Cooper riu.

- Ópera? É uma girafa muito talentosa, não acha?

- Sim! - Animou-se o pequeno. - Ela sabe dançar também! A macarena - explicou, rindo.

Cooper não pôde conter mais um sorriso.

- Bem, precisamos nomear a girafa. Que tal um desenho dela?

- Agora? E a picada malvada?

- Picada? Que picada? - Ergue a seringa já vazia. - Aquela que já foi? - Sorriu.

Blaine pareceu confuso, então olhou para a própria barriga e ergueu a blusa do pijama, encontrando uma pequena marquinha de agulha ali, quase invisível.

- Você tem poderes, Coop? Como a girafa?

- Pode apostar que sim, B. Ganhei eles quando você - apertou novamente o nariz do irmão - nasceu. É um poder chamado "irmão mais velho". Ele nunca vai deixar você se machucar.

Blaine sorriu, então abraçou Cooper.

- Obrigado, Coopah.

Cooper sorriu diante da iminente dificuldade do irmão em pronunciar seu nome. Ele queria poder protegê-lo assim para sempre. Mas ele sabia que um dia seu irmão cresceria... E que ele escaparia de sua proteção e se machucaria.

E Cooper odiava saber disso.

- Vem, vamos desenhar a girafa. Qual o nome dela?

- Coopah! - Riu Blaine, e Cooper riu também.

Enquanto pudesse, Cooper protegeria Blaine de tudo e todos. Naquele momento, ele prometeu a si mesmo que o faria enquanto vivesse naquele mundo.


End file.
